


The Shadow Assassin

by xaoxngchen



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Childhood Friends, Euden & Ranzal & Leonidas Cameo, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaoxngchen/pseuds/xaoxngchen
Summary: "Are you sure it's okay, Elisanne? I can really stay here forever? I won't be a bother?""You may stay here as long as you like. And even though it is bitterly cold outside, you'll have naught but warm thoughts here!"
Kudos: 8





	The Shadow Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> **This fanfic was written when Chapter 8 was just released.** At that point not much information were released, so there was no clear indication of the timeline for each events in the flashbacks. Hence, this fanfic will **contain my own headcannons and should not be regarded as canon!** I've always wanted to write an Alex fanfic where I can string up all of the flashbacks together, so here it is XD I only managed to finish this right now because I was putting this on hold, so there might be inaccuracies now. But regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This is my first time writing something that isn't angst. I hope it's alright XD

_**The Shadow Assassin** _

_**Words: 6421** _

Pain. That was the first thing Alex could feel after she finally came to. But her mind was still in a daze, her vision a blur. She then realised she was lying on the cold, hard stone floor and tried to sit up. She mustered all her strength to push herself up, her two thin arms supporting her upper-body weight, but they look as if they might break anytime soon. She then pressed her bony back against the wall for support and finally glanced around her surrounding. She was in a narrow alley, beyond both sides were the open street and very few villagers walked by. It would be very hard to get anyone's attention in her current state.

Not long after her hopes had fallen, she was reminded of the pain when a sharp ache assaulted her stomach. She winced and curled up against herself, remembering the days she went by with no food. She had only made do with a moldy bread she found on the ground, but that was days ago. Heck, she did not even know how many days had past or how she had gotten here. Everything was just a blur to her, even her parents. She could only remember her name, because it was the only thing that belonged to her.

Her scrawny arms soon gave out and she laid there once again. Seemingly to admit defeat, she felt her eyes slowly closing. _This is it_ , she thought, _this is my end._ Homeless children die, and she did not mind being on the same fate. Besides, she had nothing to live for.

"Do not surrender yet!"

She opened her eyes again but she barely had the strength. With half-lidded eyes, she made out a girl with blonde hair and bright blue dress. The other girl was squatting in front of her, trying to push a piece of bread into her mouth. Although Alex was very much grateful for her kind gesture, she was too exhausted to do anything. Before cold darkness took over her once more, she heard the girl spoke again.

"Don't give up, I'm here now!"

After what seemed like forever, Alex finally rose back to consciousness again. Everything before her orange eyes were pristine white and silver. Had she gone to Heaven? Well, she did not know if she even deserved to. She felt very much alive, but was not exactly pleased with that.

She was lying on a bed, a very soft one, a sensation that she had long forgotten. She sat up slowly, now fully aware that she was on the lower deck of a bunk bed. Does it belong to that girl? She then turned to her sides, two rows of the same kind of bunk beds lined across the large room. She then heard the door creaked and whipped her head around to see an old lady, carrying a tray of pancakes and milk. She was brought food. 

"I see that you are finally awake!"

The kind old lady set the tray down on the bed in front of her, and with the warmest smile, she motioned to it. Can she really eat it? Are these really for her?

"Not a talker, eh? That's alright. You will soon get used to this place. We take care of many children like you! You can make lots of friends here!"

Soon after she finished, a little girl rushed in. Alex could recognise her as the same one from before.

"You're awake! I'm so glad!" She chirped.

"Wh-" Alex started, but realised her throat was so sore from the dehydration and cleared her throat.

The kind old lady immediately handed over the milk and Alex took it hesitantly before drinking.

"You're in the Ilian Church! Father agreed to take you in, you will be staying with us now!" The girl explained, as if she already understood what Alex was trying to ask.

"I'm Elisanne, what's your name?" She continued.

"Alex."

"I'm glad I found you just in time, Alex! You don't have to worry about a thing anymore. You're safe here!"

And for some reason, just hearing Elisanne's words was already enough.

Alex sat on the bench, head drooping but she was silently watching Elisanne. The latter was playing catch with some other children. She had offered Alex to join them, but Alex was still too shy around the others. She was still grasping her current situation, and she did not want to drop her guard just yet. Even though this place was peaceful and happy, it was still a foreign land after all.

After a while, Elisanne had finished a few rounds and decided to come find Alex. She sat down beside her, catching her breath from all the fun and running.

"Ah, you should have joined us!" She chuckled softly.

"Umm..." Alex started, "are you sure it's okay, Elisanne? I can really stay here forever? I won't be a bother?"

"You may stay here as long as you like. And even though it is bitterly cold outside, you'll have naught but warm thoughts here!"

Alex pondered for a moment. A place with only warmth? That sounded like a paradise. But it was all still too new for her, she did not know what to do.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because Ilia would wish it. The Church teaches that every child is a blessing from the goddess, and that every life should be happy."

"I can be...happy?"

"You can, and shall!"

Elisanne smiled. It was a genuine smile. One that warmed Alex's heart and she could not leave her eyes. She wanted to imprint this very moment into her mind, to never forget it, to never forget this light at the end of the tunnel.

She looked up to observe her surroundings once more, it was something she had gotten used to doing while being homeless. You would never know when danger would come knocking at your door, there is a responsibility to be vigilant at all times. She then caught sight of a man standing by the door that lead back to the church's interior. He was clad in a large white robe, a huge gold chain hung around his neck and rested on his chest. His attire made him seemed important.

"That's Father! He runs the place and gives us advice!" Elisanne explained, once again seemingly to understand Alex's thoughts.

"Is he the one who agreed to let me stay?"

Elisanne nodded, "he is a very good man! He helps many orphans like us! He even offers us jobs to do when we are older. One day when Father sees your potential, you can have a job too!"

"A job?"

At that, Elisanne suddenly wore an air of importance and confidence.

"He said I have the potential to be a paladyn!"

"A paladyn?

"That means I can protect the Ilian Church! You're not from around here, right? I have lots to teach you about Alberia!"

"Alberia..." Alex muttered, letting that word hang on her lips.

She had never heard of this name before, she wanted to know more. And the Ilian Church...was it? What exactly is this place? If a paradise like this surely exists, she would never want to leave. And if this was just a dream, she would never want to wake up.

A week had gone by since Alex was taken in. Her health was gradually improving, she could finally find more energy in her body. She still did not join the other children to play though, but she would occasionally go on walks with Elisanne in the town. She was the only person Alex could trust around here. During those walks, Elisanne would explain everything that she knew about Alberia.

It was a land founded by King Alberius who stopped the war between humans and dragons centuries ago. The current ruler is King Aurelius, and the royal family includes eight children. One of which will soon become the Holy Auspex.

Elisanne suddenly stopped and turned to a different direction. Alex watched her rush into a toy shop and followed. Elisanne was practically beaming at all the stuffed toys on display and Alex could sense that she was holding back many squeals. She knew Elisanne adored cute objects ever since they first met. Even her attire was a red light, especially that huge blue bow on her head.

She grabbed a pink stuffed rabbit and started admiring its beady eyes and the kind smile, turning it round and round. The shopkeeper stood smiling, delighted that he had sparked joy in a little kid.

"Buy it," Alex told her.

But Elisanne put the rabbit down instead and shook her head, "I don't have enough money."

And neither does Alex. She pursed her lips, watching Elisanne's sad expression as she begun to turn away from the store.

"Let's go back! The sky is going to turn dark!" Elisanne grabbed her hand and they sped off.

But Alex would not forget the pink stuffed rabbit.

"You want to earn money?"

The Father stared wide-eyed at the little girl in suspenders who had suddenly showed up at his side. Alex was probably only around seven years old, he did not know if there was any work suitable for her yet.

He then squatted to her eye level and asked softly, "why is that so? Is there something you want to buy?"

Alex nodded.

"I can buy it for you, what is it?"

Now Alex shook her head, "I want to buy it myself."

"Is it that important?"

"It's...a birthday present..." Alex muttered.

The Father sighed and nodded with a smile. He understood. "Then...Why don't you run some errands for me? You can stop when you've earned enough. Is this okay with you?"

"Yes!" Alex beamed, "thank you, Father!"

For a month, Alex was given tasks to do. Be it buying milk from the grocer or tending the plants with the gardener. She was even willing to do tougher tasks like helping to carry large deliveries, which earned her a little more than usual. Previously she only spent her time sitting on the bench and watching, but she now had something to do everyday.

Exactly a day before Elisanne's birthday, the dining hall of the church was decorated. The children and staffs had spent the day to make this place colourful for the special occasion. Alex was given the task to keep Elisanne company, but lied about an errand and passed her to another kid for awhile in order to buy the rabbit. She rushed to the same toy store and was relieved to see that the pink stuffed toy still on display, as if waiting for her. The shopkeeper recognised her almost immediately and sold the precious pink toy.

Luckily, Elisanne knew nothing about the party. So when Alex walked with her to the dining hall like it was any other dinner time, she was genuinely surprised to see the balloons and banners. Alex loved to see that look on Elisanne's face. It was full of joy and innocence, and she would never want to see that leave her face.

"Mathilda," Elisanne said suddenly, the two of them were spending some alone time near the food table.

Alex looked up at her, "huh?" The fork that was about to cut another small piece of her cake stopped in mid-air.

"I think I'll call her Mathilda," Elisanne continued and smiled brightly at the rabbit, then to Alex. "Thank you, Alex."

That smile. There was always something about that smile which would warm up Alex's heart. Alex smiled too, slightly. She was never one to express her happiness much, but for Elisanne, she would.

Elisanne was finally of age to start beginning her official paladyn training, that meant she had to live somewhere else. Alex did not want to be apart from her, but there was not a choice. Alex knew this day would come, and yet it was still sad not being able to see Elisanne as often anymore.

Not long after, trouble knocked on their door. 

Alex did not know when it had exactly happened. But the moment the secrets of the Scrolls of Perdition were out of the bag, the church was slowly plunging into chaos. There would always be discord buzzing in the air. The scrolls spoke of Morsayati to be Ilia's child, the very same Morsayati that was summoned and wrecked havoc on the world mercilessly. It was then because of the efforts of King Alberius and his six dragons that locked this vile creature away for good. That was centuries ago, why were the scrolls suddenly brought up now?

"I understand that everyone is concerned about the truths of these scrolls."

Father Nikolai, the new priest who had recently taken over this church, stood on the altar as many of Ilia's followers looked on. Alex stood in the crowd, watching silently. She wished that Elisanne was here, the paladyn-in-training would be able to keep a calm mind and assure Alex that everything would be fine. Elly had always found a way to solve problems.

"Regarding the validity of the scrolls' claims...It is true."

At that, the crowd made an uproar again. Questions were brought up but lost in the noise. Yet Father Nikolai was not at all swayed. He brought up a hand and the noise immediately ceased.

"Now, I know all of you are greatly shocked by this. But it is very true. While our goddess formed a pact with Elysium to take down Morsayati during the first war, Morsayati is still, in fact our goddess' offspring."

More uproar occurred but Alex only remained quiet.

"But this does not mean we should love our goddess any less or abandon Morsayati. Now that we know of the truth, we should embrace Morsayati as it is. We must love Ilia, as well as Morsayati."

"That can't be true!" Alex heard one believer cried out in disbelief.

"But it must be! Haven't you seen the scroll? It was affixed with a seal of an archbishop from that time! How can it be fake?" Another jabbed in.

"Isn't this absurd? The Goddess and Morsayati? They are on two ends of the spectrum!"

"Morsayati might not be born evil and was corrupted! It is only natural for the mother to protect her own child and seal him away from further harm."

With that statement, many others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I still don't believe it."

"Yeah! How can that creature be the goddess' son? It's a dragon! Who was the father then?"

While the other side had many supporters, this argument also had its own.

"Are you trying to say that this is a lie?"

"The scrolls must be false!"

"How can the archbishop lie? That isn't the teachings of Ilia!"

"I choose not to believe it! This is just ridiculous!"

More hums of agreement sounded, but one voice shut them all up.

"Then do you mean to defy the goddess? To not love her son....That is the same as being against her, isn't that so?" Father Nikolai stared down at the crowd.

There was something blood-curdling about how Father Nikolai presented himself. The people who were previously buzzing about were too scared to meet his eyes. The crowd was now silent, the atmosphere eerie.

"Anyone who chooses to go against the goddess is no believer. Any who do not wish to accept Morsayati is to face punishment."

His words were final. The silent crowd was now scared, afraid. This figure had loomed over them like a thousand-year-old tree, nobody could stand up to him. And Alex could only knit her brows in worry. This was not going well.

Over the next few weeks, the number of believers slowly decreased. Some had escaped the church because of their different ideals, some disappeared without a trace. The paradise that Alex had once called 'home' was now a gloom. It was like a prison, the remaining were trapped in fear. She assumed that the non-believers who went missing were executed, but that was their own fault. Not accepting what is of Ilia is the same as defying her teachings.

Elisanne...was still no where to be found. But Alex guessed that she might be busier than ever, now that the church was so divided. The job of a paladyn was truly heavy. But she had one worry — she was scared that Elisanne would also see the scrolls as fake, that she will too be executed for her wrong beliefs. Elisanne gave her so much to remember, too much. And Alex wished that she could see her again as soon as possible. She missed her.

"Guh...Gah!!"

The man before her let out an ear-piercing scream before he succumbed to his wounds and fell over. 

"Hey, stay with me!" The knife in Alex's shaky hand, too, fell with a great clatter. She stood rooted to the ground, staring at the unmoving body with wide eyes. She had just stabbed someone. She had just murdered someone. "Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen..."

She tried to take a step back from the pool of blood that was almost reaching her feet. The stench of iron was too strong and she resisted the urge to gag. She wanted to make a run for it, pretend that this had never happened. But when she finally turned around, she met face-to-face with Father Nikolai.

"Oh my, look at all this blood...I saw what you did to that man, you know."

Alex widened her eyes, "th-that wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't trying to...to..."

"Oh I know he sought to commit violence against you," Father Nikolai laughed but his face immediately turned sour, "and yet, that does not change the sin you have committed in taking a life. The Church may be merciful, but it does not shelter murderers."

"But if I'm driven from the Church, I'll go back to being..." A homeless orphan. No, she could not leave the Church. Not after all the time she had spent here, not after how Elisanne had saved her. She could not leave her home now, she could not disappoint Elisanne. She had done too much for her. What would Elisanne say when she have returned?

"Ah, but I would not be a true man of the cloth if I did not offer a path of salvation to one so wretched. Help me, child! Aid me in punishing the heretical followers of the Church!"

Alex perked her ears up at that offer, "are you telling me to...?"

"Do not worry yourself on their behalf. Such hopeless fools deserve to atone with their very lives. Or do you think there is another path for a filthy sinner like yourself?" Father Nikolai threatened, staring down at Alex's frightful face. Now, he was looking at Alex like she was some kind of filth on a polished metal.

Being called that word was already a humiliation. But killing? Elisanne would not want that! Alex was not supposed to be a murderer, this was not what Ilia had set out for her...or was it?

"I...I..." Alex took shaky steps back, "ARGHHHHHHHH!"

She grabbed her head with both hands and screamed at the top of her lungs. But what can she do? She could not afford to just leave the Church! There were too much to leave behind. The love, the warmth, the joy. She could not just turn to become a homeless, starving orphan again! Elisanne would be so disappointed.

But Father Nikolai was persistent, "do not worry. Your job wouldn't be considered a murder. You are merely doing so on Ilia's behalf, is it not?"

"But..."

"My child, there is no need to be afraid," Father Nikolai gently pried away the hands away from her head, "I've been watching you. And even from your techniques on ending this man's life, I can see that you are cut out for this job. Besides...haven't you always wanted to save those poor children like yourself?"

Alex nodded slowly and watched as his expression turned smug.

"Then I have a job for you. Be our assassin."

At first, Alex was hesitant. Seeing the heretics' faces in front of her, the fear in their eyes, begging wildly for mercy, it was all too much to take in. But she had to do it. She strike down her dagger, slicing their necks, leaving pools of fresh blood. At first, she had to convince herself that she was doing this for the church's future, for the future children. At first, she would gag at the stench of blood. At first, the last screams that the heretics would let out haunted her sleep every night.

But the more she hunted, the more she killed, the more resistant she became.

Because she was only doing this for the church. The people who disobeyed Ilia needed to be punished, that was what Father Nikolai had told them.

Elisanne...was still not back yet. Alex was sure that she would have heard of the recent assassinations by now. A nameless assassin clad in black, stabbing a dagger through the backs of the heretics before finishing them off upfront. Alex made sure to hide her identity because Elisanne could not know. How would she think if the person she saved turned out to be this cold-blooded killer?

And finally, Elisanne returned.

This time, Alex was dressed in the usual white robe to face Elisanne again after a long while. The woman before her seemed to have grown a few inches, she smiled a little at Alex, but there was tiredness in her eyes.

"Elly..." Alex greeted as Elisanne approached.

"Alex..." Elisanne then sighed.

"How was the training? Are you finally returning home?"

"Alex, I..."

Something was wrong. Alex resisted the urge to purse her lips.

"You know how it is. You know more than I do. The church is in chaos, it's divided," Elisanne continued.

"And...?" Alex asked, but she was terrified of what would come next.

"I...I can't stay. The scrolls are fake and I wish you can realise this. During my training, I went to investigate. There are still things I'm unsure of, but the scrolls, it's just a fabrication to stain Ilia's name!"

"Elly...You don't mean..."

What Alex feared the most was unfolding in front of her.

"I'm sorry. As a believer of the church, it shames me to see so many had chose to believe the lies. And It's dangerous here now, you don't have to stay either."

"But where would I go?" Alex fought back tears. "You brought me here!"

"I know..." Elisanne sighed, "but I didn't foresee things would get to this stage. I'm sure that someone is on the sidelines, someone behind this all, trying to tear the church apart. This place is not safe anymore, Alex. Many innocent lives were ended just for believing in the truth! I've seen their dead bodies. It was cruel!"

Alex's breath hitched.

"I have to go," Elisanne continued.

"Don't go, Elly! Please, just...Don't leave me. I was saved by you, and now you're just going to abandon me?!"

"I wish you all the best in life, Alex. But it was not I who saved you. It was merely Illia's will. The goddess will watch over you long after I am gone, provided that you do not stray from her truths."

"Then your faith means more to you than our friendship?" Alex sighed, "so be it. In that case, I have no choice but to...to..."

"I've only came to see you before I go. Good bye...Alex."

"Please...not you too..."

Alex bit her lips and choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. A hand rested gently on Alex's shoulder. She let out a small gasp and Father Nikolai's voice immediately filled her ears.

"Do not heed any more attention to that traitor."

Alex looked up at Elisanne's disappearing back with longing, "but I-"

Father Nikolai turned her around so she could face him instead, turning her away from Elisanne, away from the one person she held dear.

"You are our prized possession. She is part of us no longer. Such heretics should be discarded away from our lives so that we can continue the path that the goddess has laid out for us. She has strayed, and will receive her punishment."

"I can't believe...that she would also..."

Seeing that Alex's heart was crushed, Father Nikolai then smiled. One that looked a little crooked, a little ominous. But Alex could not see past the betrayal to catch the slight eeriness to this kindness.

"Don't you worry, you will be there to witness her judgement. You know what to do."

_You know what to do_. That was Father Nikolai's orders for her that day. Alex sat on her bed, staring intently at the dagger in her hands. It was a gift from Father Nikolai to commemorate her awakening as the church's assassin, their prized possession. 'Hardbreaker', it was called. She wiped at the blood staining on the blade, staring at its sharp edges as the cloth slipped by. It was unable to pierce through thick monsters' skin, but it was definitely easy to slice a man's throat.

She had killed another heretic today. He was careless, wandering out on his own in the middle of the night. What a fool. But he did put up a tough fight, she admitted this to herself, most of the heretics she killed would only cry for mercy. By now, the false believers should know very well the existence of the assassin. Their fates had been sealed the moment they strayed away from Ilia. It was only a matter of time for Alex to find them one by one.

And maybe...she could also find Elisanne.

She smirked, then broke out into a laugh. Surely, seeing the face on Elisanne when she discovered that her dear friend was the assassin would be enjoyable. Who could have known? That the sickly child that Elisanne had brought back, the quiet child who refused to play, the hardworking child who took odd errands...would end up being feared by many?

She stood up, sheathed her dagger and walked out of the dormitory. It was too late though. She grasped the last strand of hope for a long time when she first started. She thought Elisanne would change her mind and come back to find her. Maybe she would then be able to tell her the truth about her leaving. But the days gone by, Spring changed to Summer. They used to spend all those seasons together, the inseparable pair. Yet, they went their own ways.

No.

Elisanne _left._

Alex had let go of that hope. When she heard the birds' songs turned into crickets' chirps, she had given up. She realised that Elisanne really had gone. She was never coming back. Father Nikolai had reminded her this countless times. _Forget about that girl_. He would always say. _She's a heretic. I'm surprised you haven't gotten rid of her yet._

Why hadn't she? Why hadn't she went to find Elisanne? Alex punched the stone wall, not caring the pain that followed. Why hadn't she killed her? Does she not hate her for leaving her here? That's right...She hates her...Alex hates Elisanne to her guts. After all they had been through, Elisanne abandoned her.

Now finding a new resolve, she composed herself and walked on. She did not really wanted to go out and hunt again, but somehow, she felt the need to. Besides, Father Nikolai would only bother her again for not doing her job. She made a turn towards the entrance, but caught a flash of blue and blonde disappearing behind another wall. She stopped in her tracks, her heart immediately pounding. No, that can't be.

She ran and tried to follow those colours. She ran and searched. The colours were hiding well but Alex's sharp eyes could still spot them behind walls and pillars. She then found herself outside the library, one door slightly ajar. She opened it and stepped in. Usually, she would be on guard, but she did not even care about the possibility of an ambush. The library was quiet, some believers were studying in here. Whoever had entered the church had hidden themselves well. She then made slow steps towards the shelves.

If it was really Elisanne, why had she came? What was she here for? Possibly not for her anyways. Whenever she past by the believers, there was a strange air of fear. But Alex paid no mind to them and continued looking through the rows of shelves. The intruder was here in this library...somewhere...But if it was Elisanne, there really is one thing she could be looking for — the Scrolls of Perdition.

At that, she bolted towards the back of the library. Only a few people in this church knew where they were kept. Since Alex was so close to Father Nikolai, she naturally knew too. But though their location were meant to be a secret, keeping them in a room behind a suspiciously lone door at the back of the library was not really at all 'secret'. And sure enough, the lock was already picked on. A simple method and she knew that Elisanne had learned this from her.

But, she did not want to meet her just yet. She would not know what to do anyways. Kill her now in front of all these people? Father Nikolai would personally murder her for causing a scene in the church itself. So she hid behind the shelves, until she heard some faint shuffles and the click of the door shutting. As Elisanne escaped, Alex saw a glimpse of her. It was fast, but she was sure of it. She went into the room to check if anything was gone but Elisanne had made sure that nothing looked out of the ordinary. Most importantly, the scrolls were still here. Then why was she snooping around?

Now, Alex no longer wore any expression on her face. She was only running, a horde of fiends following orders behind her. She only had one goal — to chase the traitor. No, she did not hate Elisanne. How could she? She only wanted to talk. She wanted to know more. Elisanne was the only person she trusted. Back when she was almost at death's door, it was Elisanne who saved her. Alex would never forget that.

She only wanted to talk.

But for a split second, she again wondered why Elisanne did not offer to bring her along. If the scrolls were really false and the church was truly dangerous, why had Elisanne left her there?

_Does she...not care about me anymore?_

Alex scowled loudly, jumping over the fallen log that was rotting away. That's right. She felt as though her heart was also rotting like that. It hurts. It really hurts. And there's only one person who could help her.

She finally spotted the familiar blue armor and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She lowered her head a little and unsheathed her dagger. Without a thought, she abandoned the fiends and sped off first. She advanced towards Elisanne so quietly, yet so rapidly. The paladyn before her only had a small window of time to react after finally realising a presence, but this assassin was more deadlier than Elisanne had expected. When Elisanne turned around, Alex was already pouncing on her.

Alex used her whole body to pin Elisanne onto the ground. She whipped the dagger in her hand, the sharp blade pressing against the line of Elisanne's neck. The latter was about to scream for help but squinted her eyes instead. This assassin was bowing their head, but for a brief moment, the black hood shifted to reveal a few locks of blonde hair. She knew this person, too well in fact.

"Alex...?" She called out.

The person did not reply but only kept a strong grip on the dagger, so much that the hand was shaking. And Elisanne could see so much hesitation.

"So it really was you who murdered them," Elisanne started slowly and watched Alex's expression carefully, "a cold-blooded youth, the identity unexpected. The witnesses I questioned were all sworn to secrecy. But I had my suspicions. Why else would you still be in the church?"

Alex remained silent but Elisanne did not want to let this go.

"Why are you doing this? Are you being blackmailed? This isn't like you at all!"

"I had no choice," Alex said silently, the dagger lowering slightly.

The moment Elisanne felt the blade left her neck, she immediately kick her away. She sat up quickly, watching painfully as Alex flew to knock into the tree near them. Then, the fiends finally arrived. Elisanne slashed down two of them but a gigantic-sized shadow still charged. It was impossible to handle this alone, Alex was already regaining her posture.

"Ugh. Since when has this forest been home to fiends of this size?" She groaned to herself as she started running.

"I have you now, traitorous paladyn!" Alex's voice was now booming as she chased.

But Elisanne could not just die here. She had more to accomplish even if it meant leaving the church. There were still so many truths she wanted to find out. The Scrolls of Perdition. Morsayati. Chtonius. What were the stories behind them? What role did they play?

"Stop!"

A third voice appeared and both of them slowed down.

Seeing that strangers had intercepted so suddenly, Alex cursed, "this is getting a little too complicated for my liking."

Elisanne stared at the nearest male in red. "Who are you?"

"Gawaaaahhh!" Everyone looked to find the source of the growl. The remaining fiend had caught up with them.

"We can talk after we kill this thing!" The male in red said, already unsheathing his sword.

Elisanne looked over to Alex, silently wishing that she would retreat. She really did not want to deal with this issue right now. But Alex charged for her instead. When Elisanne looked at her eyes, they were filled with rage. But among the rage was betrayal. Elisanne pursed her lips and countered Alex's attack with her lance.

"Would you please listen? I have no quarrel with you!" Elisanne begged, pushing her lance against Alex's dagger with equal force.

"Why have you came back?" Alex growled, then moved to attack Elisanne's legs instead. "Why have you reappeared in front of me?!"

"That's..."

"Hey scum!"

The girls whipped their heads, a burly and tanned man approached them. He swung his axe at Alex and the latter immediately jumped away from the danger zone.

"Are you alright?" The burly man asked Elisanne.

"Yes, but..." _Don't kill her_. Elisanne wanted to say, but she did not want to involve strangers into their own problems.

"Tsk! This is more than I bargained for. But I'll be back!" Alex begun her escape but made sure to look at Elisanne one last time, "keep sticking your head into my affairs and watch how fast you lose it."

No one chased after Alex but she continued sped walking. Now that the fiends were dead, she no longer felt the sense of a company. Truthfully, she felt lonely this way. But no matter, she did not need them anyways, they were bound to end up dying. She then picked up more speed until she started running.

Elisanne...She came back for the scrolls. She was probably here to find out more. It was the source of this chaos anyways. Alex did not know what kind of mission Elisanne was taking, but she was sure that the Church was no longer giving her orders so she was acting out of her own will.

At this point, they were enemies now. Alex had finally made up her mind. If Elisanne would not return and tell her what was happening, then...Alex did not have to either. If this was what Elisanne wanted, then Alex would also not have to see her again. She would carry out the duties given to her, she would seek to revive the church that was now on the brink of falling, she would get back the paradise she grew up in, so that she could save more children like her.

Thanks to Elisanne, she was given a second chance at life, she was taught strength and kindness. Who knows how many more children were still out there, suffering like she had? Whether or not Father Nikolai was right, as long as it was Ilia's will, she would obey. For the sake of the church. For the sake of the children after them. If only she could take back her paradise...If only...

Alex opened the heavy doors to the church. She was now drenched in sweat from the action earlier and wanted to change out of this mess. However, a believer approached her, albeit hesitantly. Alex could not blame them. Due to her natural expression, she seemed menacing and unapproachable to many.

"F—Father Nikolai requires your presence in his room..." The believer relayed the message.

"Understood," Alex nodded and watched the believer scurry away.

She resisted the urge to sigh, she really could not blame them at all. She put on her hood anew and walked towards Father Nikolai's room, the biggest office in the church. If he needed to see Alex this privately, it was always an urgent matter. Will she be punished? Has he seen her letting Elisanne escape? Questions swirled in her mind and she did not know what to expect. 

She stopped in front of the Father Nikolai's room. Even if opening this door would mean the end of her life, she would have to face her consequences head on. With a heavy heart and nothing to lose, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She heard Father Nikolai and pushed the door open. However, what greeted her was truly unexpected.

Father Nikolai was sitting behind his desk as usual. But what accompanied him was a tall man in long blonde hair, donned in white with a red cape.

"Alex, I would like to introduce you to His Excellency, Leonidas, the first heir of the Alberian royal family. From now on, you will be serving him directly."

Alex remained silent. The blonde stranger smiled and walked up a few steps towards her.

"I have heard all about your achievements and strengths. Your assassination attempts have proved yourself worthy to my cause. It's a pleasure to finally meet you...."

Alex narrowed her eyes.

"... _Shadow Assassin_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope to produce more fanfics for my favourite fandoms!


End file.
